Six Seconds
by Dystopiac
Summary: It took just six seconds for Catwoman to lose herself in Batman’s eyes. But how does the slinky feline feel at the Batman, knowing that the law may prevent them from being together?


**Nolanverse. Try to imagine Catwoman as one of my favourite singers, Ayria in a black PVC cat suit. If you don't know who she is, Google Image her.**

**I've tried here to create a very Nolanverse style meeting for Catwoman and Batman, seeing as there are all these rumours of Catwoman being in the "next Batman film".**

**The line "You can't deny there's something between us" was taken from the Batman:The Animated Series as I thought it would work well with this fic.**

**This fic was influenced by the song "Six Seconds" by Ayria. Give it a listen.**

**All reviews greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman couldn't believe her luck. This time it had to be fate, or Jesus, or some other force controlling her destiny. She stood on the roof of a jewellery building, her posture straight and proud. Holding in her hands, she had one of the most beautiful necklaces she had seen in her life. She held it up to the sky, the moon reflecting on its studied ruby jewels. She held it close to herself, when she heard a noise from behind her.

She turned around quickly, and was greeted with none other than the legendary Batman himself. Since arriving in Gotham, Selina had heard tales of the mysterious crime fighter. She had read about him in the Gotham papers. But she hadn't believed any of it. She thought it was just rumours escalated to the point of ridicule. Until now.

The man who stood before her wore a strong suit consisting of body armour and mesh, which was shadowed by a long, billowing cape. His head was nearly all covered by a strong cowl, which had pointy ears like a bats. Selina looked at the only part of his face that was partly visible. The mouth. It was a strong mouth, handsome, which had probably wooed a few ladies in its time. Selina licked her lips and purred.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, handsome?" She asked seductively, making small purring noises whilst clutching her prize in her claws.

"Who are you?" The Batman asked, his voice growling as menacingly as he could muster.

"Aww, the big, bad Bat wants to know who I am! And he asked in such a nasty way. Better be careful, handsome, you'll never sweep a woman like me off her feet with a voice like that." Selina winked saucily, and she saw the Batman blink, taken off guard for a split second.

"I guess if you won't tell me, then I'll have to force it out of you. What else have you taken besides that necklace?" The Batman demanded, keeping his stance of power and defence. Usually, this would have most criminals shaking with fear, but not this one. No, there was something about her. Something different. Inside the Batman suit, Bruce Wayne wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"Oh, I haven't taken anything else. Yet. But I just couldn't resist this purrrfect prize. It's stunning, don't you think?" Catwoman held out the necklace for Batman to see more clearly. Her claws shone in the moonlight, making them seem like razor sharp daggers. The last thing Bruce needed was another knife-fanatic like The Joker.

"Put it back, and no harm will come to you. Or I'll have to take it from you, and hand you over to the police, scum." Batman made sure to emphasize the last word, to show the woman before him that he wasn't captured by her mesmerising beauty or hourglass figure.

"That would be an awful shame, seeing as I went through so much trouble to get it." Catwoman began strolling towards Batman, making sure her hips swung. She stopped, and was almost face to face with the Caped Crusader. "Are you sure you don't want to let me go, just this once?" She pouted, hoping Batman would be seduced into letting her go, the way all the other men were.

Batman reached out, and grabbed her by the fist. Catwoman gasped. His grip was like iron. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it got her nowhere. Using his remaining free hand, Batman plucked the jewelled necklace from her paws and put it in his utility belt.

"Why, you –" Catwoman started, but stopped instantly. She locked eyes with Batman. Those eyes, they were a shimmering color of both brown and green. Catwoman was taken back. Her crystal blue eyes never left his gaze. She wasn't aware of how much time had gone by since meeting his gaze. It could have been six seconds, or it could have been six hours. The only thing Selina was sure of was that she had completely lost herself in those eyes.

Their moment was broken by the sound of sirens in the background, which were drawing ever closer. A flicker of fear dashed across Catwoman's face, as the realisation that she may just be handed over to the police. Desperation filled her, as her mind raced about what to do next. Batman let go of her wrists, his head facing the sound of the sirens, which by now were only a few minutes away.

Catwoman reached one hand up to Batman's face; she paused for a moment, her hand frozen in mid air. Then, she slowly and softly stroked his chin for a few moments. She craned her neck to get as close to his face as possible. He was certainly very tall.

Her heart pounded, and she looked at those eyes once more. Then, she kissed him softly on his lips. They were soft and gentle, just like the man underneath the suit. Batman did nothing to fight her off, but was surprised at the suddenness of her actions. Her lips tasted of raspberry lip-gloss and cherry lipstick. The skin surrounding her lips was soft and smooth. Catwoman purred.

"I guess this is where I take my leave. Hopefully we'll be seeing more of each other, handsome." Selina spoke softly and quietly, and gently reached to her waist for her whip.

Bruce came out of his trance then, realising what was about to happen. "You're not going anywhere." He spoke, the gruffness of his voice not what it was before.

"So why don't you try and stop me? Don't lie to yourself, handsome, you can't deny that there's something between us." Catwoman blew him a kiss, and before Bruce had time to react, she was gone. The only sound she left was the crack of her whip.

Bruce stood still for a moment, struck dumb by her actions. He reached out a gloved hand to the air, catching the kiss she blew at him. By now, the building was surrounded by police officers, Commissioner Gordon speaking through a loud hailer. Batman shook his hand, and instantly regained his senses.

"Yes, there is something between us. The law." Batman spoke to the air where Catwoman once stood. He turned around to exit the crime scene, but for a brief moment, his mind flashes back to the mysterious seductress. The way those hips moved, the taste of the felines lips.

As he moved back into the shadows, running through the alleyway, Bruce Wayne heard her voice in his mind once more. _"You can't deny there's something between us."_

Back at her apartment, Selina abandoned the Catwoman suit on the floor, and relaxed her muscles in her warm, steamy shower. Now that she was away from the pull of the Batman, her mind began to wander. She had to see those eyes again, she just had to. The six seconds their gaze locked brought back feelings that Selina had locked away long ago. She knew the Batman felt the same way. After all, it took six seconds on both sides.


End file.
